


Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate

by CuddlyChristina2017



Series: Obey Me!: An Angelically Devilish Cycle [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Also female, Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs and Blindfolds, I might take a lot of time to upload, Mating Cycles/In Heat, None of the brothers are virgins, Outdoor Sex, Sort of Light BDSM, The reader is a demon student at RAD, The reader isn't the MC, They're also ripped to kingdom come, demons in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Once a month, all demons in Devildom go into heat, and you are no exception. It doesn't take long for fate to bring you and one of the seven brothers together, especially at a time like this.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me!: An Angelically Devilish Cycle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126421
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Once again, my creativity has gotten the better of me! This time, I've taken some time off from working on BATDR (my take) and do another reader-centric fanfic. As the tags say above, the reader is female, not gender-neutral. Also, the reader's character isn't that of the MC, but rather someone different.
> 
> Each of the chapters focus on a reader of a differing personality and the demon she ends up mating with (the prologue goes into much detail, BTW). They are as follows:
> 
> 1\. Spoiled and arrogant - Lucifer
> 
> 2\. Outgoing yet stubborn - Mammon
> 
> 3\. Quiet and reserved - Leviathan
> 
> 4\. Timid and shy - Satan
> 
> 5\. Carefree and perverted - Asmodeus
> 
> 6\. Kind and friendly - Beelzebub
> 
> 7\. Clumsy but sweet - Belphegor
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

Devildom is known as a a sprawling realm of numerous layers, and home to the RAD. To many demons, of course, there is a rather 'unique' custom present in Devildom.

Every demon will go into heat once a month, and must find a possible mate before it's too late. And yet, there are those that choose to fight it off by engaging in 'solo activities' on their own.

Then, there are the seven demon brothers: Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor. They were no stranger to being in heat, but every time they had done their 'duties' with fellow female RAD students, it just didn't end well.

In other words, these ladies wouldn't become their mates. But, you _will_ be, soon.

But why yourself? Well, you're a student at RAD, and you seem to be familiar with each of the brothers, albeit with differing personalities and what not for each of the scenarios provided here.

As a demon, you **do** go into heat, but you believed yourself to be 'pure'. In other words, you'd want your first to be with someone you've known as a friend, or even as an acquaintance, even if it involves being their mate.

And if that is the case, then that can be arranged with one of the brothers. But will it be possible for you to be more than a mate?

Let the (monthly) mating season begin!


	2. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Before we begin, I'll let you in on what the female school uniform for RAD is depicted as:
> 
> 1\. White blouse
> 
> 2\. Grey RAD jacket
> 
> 3\. Pleated red skirt
> 
> 4\. White knee-length socks
> 
> 5\. Black pumps
> 
> Now, with that said, thanks for waiting, and enjoy!

**Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Known by many in RAD as a 'queen bee', you were beautiful as well as self-centered. As the daughter of a well-known staff member, you had not only been accustomed to wealth, but had earned a considerable inner circle of your own.

In fact, your clout / popularity across the academy was made quite apparent, with the student council offering you a position. Of course, you accepted, and while your position was fairly high, you even got to know a few of them.

One such member just so happened to be a classmate of yours, and the eldest of the seven demon lords, Lucifer. As you got to know him, you'd offer to invite him to play chess after school, which was one of your favorite hobbies.

It almost as seemed his personality mirrored your own, what with his immense confidence. But he was also shown to be argumentative, specifically towards his younger brother Mammon.

Thankfully, he didn't behave that way towards you. Though he was sometimes annoyed whenever you flaunted your arrogance in front of him, which also made him confident enough to think of ways to beat you at your own game during chess.

During one particular afternoon, as class was dismissed for the day, you and Lucifer had done exactly that. During the game, he was amused by the fact that he was inching his way towards victory, with most of your chess pieces having been eliminated.

Though you were confident that you'd outsmart him, like you'd usually would, it simply wasn't possible this time around. And with that, Lucifer smirked as he claimed victory via checkmate.

"You're very fascinating at this game, I'll give you that." you tell him.

"You weren't so bad yourself, (y/n)." he said.

"Well...since I've lost, I may as well be punished."

As you cross your legs with a cheeky grin, he pondered for a moment, before he replied with a grin of his own, "Punished? No. How about you can tutor me for a bit, instead? If you'd be so kind."

"Tutor you? Really?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I get the fact that you've never tutored someone before, I suppose?"

"Never had, and never will. But, since you're being so nice about it, I might as well go for it." you replied.

You then flash him a small grin, which wasn't all snide and pompous as usual, but rather sincere and helpful. Lucifer gave you a similar grin, before he offered his hand for you to take as he helped you out of your seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it came down to boys, you were quite flirtatious with them, often giving them pick-up lines, and sometimes getting suggestive with them. Unfortunately, you've yet to find 'the one'.

To make matters worse, you'd masturbate and think of the men you've flirted with, often fantasizing about them in different situations. Whether it was public or not, they were quite varied, and you'd end up satiated from them.

One night, as you were bathing in the communal bath within RAD's dorms (you lived in the dorms, while Lucifer and his brothers had their own home to reside in (the House of Lamentation), but would occasionally visit certain students there), a part of your body was suddenly tingling. You put down your washcloth to figure out where the sensation was coming from, until you saw that it was in between your legs.

It was that time of month again, and it looked like you were going to take care of things on your own. Sinking your hands into your pussy, you moaned softly as your digits began to feel your familiar tightness.

Closing your eyes, you'd let your mind drift as you reflected on your relationship with Lucifer. You were fairly close chums, yes, but you hadn't reached the possibility of mating, just yet.

That is, until the sound of the doors leading to the baths were opened, and another figure entered. You turned your head to see who it was, and your mouth gaped in surprise.

"L-Lucifer? What are you doing here?" you asked.

"Fancy seeing you here, (y/n)." he replied. "May I ask what you might be doing under the water?" he inquired.

"Uh..." a bright red flush coated your cheeks, before you finally responded with, "It's...well, according to my friends, this happens once a month, and we need to find suitable mates."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, before entering the bath with you. You blushed even more as you admired his toned, well-built body, and it didn't take long for him to speak.

"I see your cycle is in full effect."

His words made you nod in agreement, before asking, "Have you ever mated before?"

You shook your head 'no', and replied, "Besides, most of the male students were too nervous to try and mate with me, so I had to wait until it happens."

"In fact, we've hung out for so long, that I feel like I've reached my breaking point."

A small smirk appeared on Lucifer's features, before pulling you in, almost as if to kiss you. However, he instead chose to speak. "(y/n)...I had been thinking the same thing myself. Then again, it has happened every single month, as you've pointed out earlier. I may have mated before, but none of the other women just weren't my type." he said.

"But you...You just fit the bill." he added, before locking lips with yours.

The kiss was quite passionate, and you were caught off-guard at his assertiveness. Thankfully, you were able to calm down and kiss him back, offering to add your tongue into the mix.

Breaking the kiss, you shifted yourselves, sitting up on the edges of the bath. Lucifer's lips would go down towards the side of your neck, whilst removing the pins from your (h/c) hair.

You shudder as he left behind a love bite or two, before his fingers reached to in between your thighs. From there, they began to enter your twat, and you hold onto him as he kept up his ministrations.

 _Two can play that game,_ you think to yourself. It wouldn't take long for you to return the favor, bringing one of your hands to his cock. Lucifer grunted lightly as he silently encouraged you to stroke him off, hoping he'd be ready for you.

Of course, he'd whisper in your ear, "Don't be so nervous...taste me, (y/n)."

You could only nod at his words, before you sank back into the bath, and ran both your hands across his shaft. A faint blush once again arose on your face as you took him into your mouth.

As you begin sucking him off at a somewhat steady pace, not wanting to go faster, Lucifer ran his fingers into your hair as he looked down upon you. He smirked as he admired the sight of your cute, sexy face as you were performing what was perhaps your first fellatio.

When you were able to speed up a bit, you heard him say, "That's my girl..." between sweet grunts.

This prompted you to take his cock out of your mouth for a moment, and told him, "You look very sexy when you groan like that. It really turns me on."

The demon laughed at your statement out of amusement, before he bucked his hips further. He wanted to see you take him more, and you'd grant his wish.

Speeding up, your movements were now fast and hard, and you look up at him once again. Lucifer grit his teeth as he eventually found his release, pulling out and releasing himself onto your face.

You took your time wiping his cum off of you, though you couldn't help but admire its taste as you licked most of it off, too. Luckily, he was still hard and ready.

As you got on top of Lucifer, sitting in his lap, your already wet pussy pressed itself on the tip of his shaft. Almost instantly, you lowered yourself down, and felt him completely inside you.

The only times you nearly broke your hymen completely was when you were riding exotic creatures, which was akin to horse-riding in the human world. But this was much more different, closing your (e/c) eyes as you were withstanding the natural pain of a woman's virginity taken.

When you opened your eyes, you could only smile as you tell Lucifer, "A perfect fit."

And with that, you start riding him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your lips met his in another passionate kiss, while he brought his hands to your waist as he thrust upwards.

It didn't take long for Lucifer's tongue to dance with yours, and the sound of your mutual moans and grunts were in sync to the wet, slopping sounds of your coitus. He would also bring one of his hands to your breasts, squeezing one of them while his other hand traveled to your buttocks.

You gasp as he once again broke the kiss, licking and sucking your shoulders, hoping to leave his mark once more. Arching your back, this also provided a much better view of your slick, flushed body for him.

He soon left one last mark in the valley between your breasts, before he held onto you. Lucifer's movements were now speedier than before, and you wound up following his lead as your pain dissipated.

"(y/n)..." he managed to say between groans, "Cum for me..."

"L-Lucifer...!"

You keep your embrace intact, throwing your head back as you soon found release. A long scream of bliss emerged from you as you climaxed first, and it wouldn't take long for him to follow you down.

Emptying himself within you, Lucifer would soon pull out, both of you quite satisfied. He smiled, and said, "So we are to be mates from this point on..."

You nodded, before you inquired, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How about...after school tomorrow, we could do a strip version of chess? Or perhaps strip poker?"

You grinned as you spoke those words, and Lucifer grinned as well. "Strip chess? Sounds a bit complicated...but I'd be more than happy to know the rules." he told you.

And with that, you kissed once again, but with a more gentle feeling to it. Before long, you treated each other to bathing together, cleaning up after what was to your first - and definitely not last - moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, six more to go!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!

**Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a demon that was thousands of years old, you were quite energetic, if a bit childish. With your super cheery and bubbly personality, you were more focused on kicking butt and being more of a fighter than a scholar, or a mage, or even a seducer.

Often challenging opponents in the RAD coliseum, you'd usually win due to your experience in combat. Though whenever you'd lose, you would congratulate them while trying to hide the fact that you were ready to scream and throw a tantrum.

Yes, aside from your vibrant energy and competitive spirit, you were rather obstinate at times. And one day, it soon caught the attention of one Mammon.

When you first encountered him, he'd tell you that he was impressed with your abilities, complimenting you as a 'badass'. From there, you'd hang out with him, often bragging to him about your numerous fights and challenges at the coliseum.

Then one day, you'd offer to spar with him, to which he was initially skeptical. Thankfully, you'd offer to train with him, hoping he'd be as competitive as you are.

After school, you and Mammon went to the coliseum, where, true to your word, helped him with his combat skills. He'd choose to wield a halberd, whereas you'd wield your usual sword and shield.

Some time later, after several blows from each other, your sword collided with his halberd for the umpteenth time. Then, you broke through his defense, and delivered a swift attack, hitting into his armor.

At first, Mammon was quite angry, but he wound up smirking at you as he said, "That was one hell of a move!"

Breathing almost heavily, almost as much as he, you replied, "Thanks! You weren't that bad, either."

As you both removed your helmets, as well as discarding your armor and setting your weapons away, you asked Mammon, "So (y/n), you wanna cool off and shower together?"

"Shower together? Oh, please! We're just friends!"

You pouted as you clench your fists, and taking notice, he told you, "Look, we can wash each other's backs if you want."

His words would prompt you to suddenly perk up, and your pout quickly went away. "Really? Oh, thank you!" you said with a smile. "But we're _still_ bathing individually, though."

Walking over to Mammon after he spoke, you gave him a big hug, prompting him to almost flinch, but felt a light blush decorating his face as he rubbed the top of your head, sporting an equal smile of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You were shown to be incredibly inexperienced in sex, but also sported a morbid curiosity. Having recalled reading numerous books on sex and about sex and even love, you wondered if you would finally get a chance to go all the way.

While reading one such book, you didn't realize that it would be around the same time you'd go in heat. Biting your lower lip, you set down the book in question (which was about a woman like yourself finding love with a male pirate), and pulled up your skirt.

Noticing that your underwear was slowly moistening, you blush as you pull down your skirt, and think of a way to escape the library and return to your dorm. After much consideration, you chose to quickly exit, without anyone seeing you so flustered.

While you were en route to the dorms, however, you suddenly bump into a man with sunglasses. It turned out to be Mammon, as he asked, "Hey, (y/n). What's up?"

"Oh, you know what's up. I have to get laid soon; good gravy, sometimes being a devil like myself ain't easy!"

You then asked, "Is the same thing happening to you, too?"

Mammon blushed a bit, before he told you, "Let's go somewhere private; I need to tell you something. Hope no one knows but the two of us!"

When both of you left the grounds, and into the House of Lamentation, he'd take you to his room. Once inside, he took off his jacket, and sat on the couch with you.

"I know you're not super-wealthy like most of the women I've mated with, but..." he paused, before taking a deep breath, and continued. "I still think you're the cutest girl I've ever met in my whole lifetime."

"I'm cute?" you asked, crossing your arms with a pout. "But what about tough? Am I tough?!"

"Of course, you're the toughest girl, too! So much so that...well, it's mating season for everyone here in Devildom..."

"Except for all the children; they've yet to get older and go into heat like us." you responded, your pout completely gone.

"Exactly. So that's why I'm giving it to you straight: is this the first time you've mated with someone?" he asked.

You suddenly found yourself blushing, before finally replying, "I...I never had, unfortunately. To be honest, I think mating with you could take our relationship a lot further than being friends, right?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth; in fact, I was thinking we'd be more than close buddies, too."

"But..." you said, before leaning in close to gaze into Mammon's eyes, removing his sunglasses along the way, "You _will_ be gentle, right?"

"Gentle?" This prompted him to tap his fingers together, before he finally replied, "I...I guess I will be gentle with you. If that's what you want."

"That's **really** what I want!"

Your words of a combination of excitement and anxiety were soon enough for Mammon to smile, before he claimed your lips in a sweet, almost fervorous kiss. You took little time to strip together, until you were both in your underwear.

The sight of his muscular body, clad in nothing more than a pair of black briefs, made your (e/c) eyes widen and a luminescent blush to appear on your cheeks. As for him, he grinned as he also admired as to how toned and slender you were.

It wouldn't take long for Mammon to quickly kiss you again, this time with a little tongue. Simultaneously, his hands had also reached for your bra, unclipping it and setting it aside your discarded clothes.

He would then cup and fondle your breasts, and said with a grin, "(y/n), you have such perfect breasts."

"M-My breasts are perfect?" you asked, blush still intact.

He had little time to respond, as his tongue began tracing the outlines of your nipples. Before long, he enclosed one of them with his mouth, sucking it almost greedily.

You throw your head back and cry out as Mammon continued his ministrations, giving the other nipple the same treatment. He looked up at you with it against his teeth, nibbling it gently as he asked, "You like that?"

"Uh huh..."

Breaking free from your breasts, he focused on your panties, and pulled them off in an instant. Noticing as to how wet and needy you were, he sunk his fingers into your pussy.

You grab onto his shoulders as a means of holding onto him, sweet moans escaping your lips as some of your juices began to pour out. He smirked as he whispered into your ear, "You're super horny, I can tell."

"But...what about you?" you asked.

"Same here."

Removing his briefs, due to the growing bulge, he was completely naked before your eyes. Mammon had also brought his other hand to stroke himself off, and when he was erect, you couldn't help but marvel as to how big he was (then again, he and the other brothers were quite well-endowed).

Your hips began to buck every time his digits went deeper into you, and this encouraged him to whisper, "Keep moving like that. The more you do that, the more excited you get."

"M-Mammon..."

Soon, you scream out in ecstasy as you climaxed, harder than you have before from your moments of masturbating alone. He grinned as he took out his fingers, licking them clean as he tasted your sweetness.

"And the more excited you get, the same happens to me." he added. "Now...on all fours."

Heeding his command, you turned around and got on your hands and knees. Mammon mounted you as soon as possible, teasing your entrance, until he slowly inched his way into you.

Your eyes widened when you felt your hymen snap in two, before clenching the sheets while biting your lower lip. Lucky for you, he lowered down so as to kiss you sweetly, before telling you, "I'll go slow. If it doesn't hurt anymore, be sure to give me the signal and I can speed up."

You smiled, before returning the kiss, and with that, he pumped into you from behind. He was truly working his magic on you, moving his lips to the side of your neck and giving you gentle nips.

Sinking one of your hands into Mammon's hair, you shudder with delight as you found your other hand intertwined with his. His ragged breaths caressed at your skin, providing you a small tingle or two.

Feeling as if you were now getting used to his size, you whisper, "Go faster..."

"Your wish is my command, baby."

He grinned as he picked up the pace, moving faster than you'd have expected to. He would also pull you in for another kiss, with your tongues dancing together as he'd bring his hands to squeeze and fondle your tits, almost feverishly.

"(y/n)..." he simply muttered, holding onto you as his limits were approaching, as was yours.

"Mammon...oh!"

Moaning into his lips, you reached your summit, and it didn't take long for Mammon to follow suit. He clenched his teeth as he filled you to the brim, before pulling out while still keeping you in his arms.

Hot pants emitted from you before you shared one more kiss together, and grinned as you said, "You...You were fantastic!"

"So were you. Hope I didn't hurt you too much." he replied.

You turned around and wrapped your arms around him, and gazed into his eyes. Your breasts were pressing against his chest while his hands went to your buttocks, and it wouldn't take long for you to speak.

"So what do you wanna do since we're mates now?"

"I dunno...maybe some dirty talk?" he replied.

"Dirty talk, huh? Well, that can be arranged!" you exclaimed, before you brought him down on the bed, with you on top.

And with that, it was going to be a long, hot night for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say to close things, but I will say this: I am amazed by all the interest you all have for this fanfic, and I will be continuing with a new chapter soon!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!

**Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Due to your semi-introverted nature, you were known by many to be a reserved, if somewhat shy, young lady. You did have a couple of friends, though (all female, of course), often studying together after school.

In your spare time, you'd perform on the piano, which, since your childhood, aspired you to become a musician; a composer of sorts, if you will. And after school, you and your small group of friends would visit the planetarium, admiring the constellations and wondering if the always dark sky would have a sliver of sunlight.

During a day of shopping, however, would change (most of) everything for you. While looking for a new book on piano compositions, you bumped into Leviathan, who apologized before heading out on his own.

But you asked if you were from the student council at RAD, to which he gave you a simple 'yes'. You asked what he was looking for, and he said that he was going to buy the latest body pillow (and hopefully, it would be Ruri-chan in a swimsuit).

You offered to go shopping with Leviathan, and from there, you began to get to know him more, as he did the same with you. He admitted that he saw a glimpse of you with your friends, and told Henry that you resembled that of an emotionless, yet beautiful and life-like doll.

It was a genuine compliment from him, and you told him that you weren't one for sharing emotions. When you actually did, it was quite rare, but in the end, you reassured him you'd work on them soon.

For the next seven months or so, you'd develop your relationship with him, slowly but surely coming out of your shell. In fact, one day had you offering to let Leviathan watch you perform the piano, which he graciously accepted (which was odd, because he was more of a gamer than a music aficionado, but for you, he'd make an exception).

As you played 'Moonlight Sonata', this prompted him to smile, silently admiring your techniques as well as the beautiful music. When you finished, he sat next to you, almost fidgeting a bit.

"(y/n)..." he began.

You turned and asked, "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I...play along with you?"

This surprised you, but you wound up smiling as you shook your head 'no'. "Not at all...what song do you want to hear?" you replied.

Leviathan took his time to ponder, before he said, "How does Toccata and Fugue in D Minor sound to you?"

"Sure. But usually this song would sound better on a organ."

"I see. I know you can try pulling it off on a piano, though." he reassured you.

You nodded, before beginning to perform the song. Of course, he couldn't help but place his hand over yours, as he promised. Along the way, though, he said under his breath, "You have such soft skin..."

Turning your head, you asked, "Excuse me?"

He suddenly blushed out of embarrassment as he turned away. "N-Nevermind."

You smiled, finding his blush to be both attractive and adorable at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day after school, you wanted to go to the planetarium with your friends, but they were busy with their own schedules for the day. They did promise next time they'd join you, so you decided to check the stars on your own.

As you stared out into the sky, you began reflecting on how you had been very close towards Leviathan. However, you still have to go all the way with him, something he'd actually done before.

To your surprise, you've found yourself the urge to mate once a month, and strangely enough, it was starting to kick in. And it couldn't come at a better time, either.

You turned your head after hearing some footsteps, and saw that it was Leviathan, who asked, "Hey, (y/n.) You alone?"

"Yeah, my friends had stuff to do, so that's why I'm the only one here." you told him.

"I see..."

He sat next to you, and asked, "Mind if we talk for a while?"

"Sure." you replied with a smile.

Just as you were about to bring up the fact that you perform at the fair, you felt something stir. Realizing where the stimulus came from, you looked at him with a small blush.

"Um...there's...there's something that's on my mind now that I think about it." you said.

"So have I. I told Henry that you're probably the first friend I've ever made."

You smiled, before responding with, "Yeah, that too. Thanks."

"I wish I'd had a group of friends like you have."

He'd only nod after he spoke, before you finally inquired, "H-Have you ever mated before?"

Leviathan was simply surprised by your words, but ended up blushing as he replied, "Y-Yes. Unfortunately, I haven't found the ideal mate for myself."

"Me neither."

"Does that mean...you want to mate...with me?" he asked.

You just nodded, and before long, both of you were blushing like mad. Leaning in to kiss you full on the lips, he took you into his arms, feeling the warmth of your body against his.

Suddenly, you break the kiss, and asked, "Are you sure no one will walk in on us?"

"Not really." was his response.

Once again, your lips collided in another kiss, and almost excitedly, Leviathan began to remove each of your clothes, one by one, until you were clad in only your bra and undies.

You blushed as you were now in his lap, but with your back against his chest. As he kissed you yet again, he'd also use his tongue into the mix, while his hands roamed across your body.

They settled for your breasts, squeezing them gently, and Leviathan found that they fit almost perfectly in his hands. Raising your bra up, he'd let one hand tease and pinch a hardened nipple, while the other sunk into your panties.

"You're almost soaked." he whispered into your ear. Indeed, he took out his hand and found that his fingers were covered in your sweet juices.

"I hope you're feeling it, too." you told him.

He nodded, reluctantly breaking away from you. It didn't take long for him to undress before your eyes, unveiling his toned, almost perfect body to you, to your amazement.

Admiring each and every single muscle on his body, clad in nothing more than a pair of boxers, you get on top of him to pull down his underwear. Once they were discarded completely, leaving him bare, you saw his cock, standing erect and emitting some precum.

Taking your bra off on your own, leaving you in only your panties, you look up at Leviathan. He saw that you were sandwiching his length between your breasts, and asked, "Where'd you learn something like that?"

"I've read a couple of books on sex, and 'took notes' on them. Helped me be able to look forward to my future mate, like you."

Your reply made him smile, and he wound up watching you rub your tits up and down. He thrust upwards, almost into your mouth, but since he'd go easy on you, he let you lick the tip of his shaft instead.

Leviathan grunted as he ran his fingers through your (h/c) tresses, admiring as to how beautiful and erotic you looked. He was also immersed in seeing his cock in between your breasts, before bringing his hands to tease and fondle your nipples as you sped up a little faster.

He'd also begin to sink himself into your mouth, making sure not to gag you. And between your legs, you were getting even more aroused by the minute.

"You're so sexy, (y/n)..." he muttered between groans. "I'm gonna...!"

Eventually, he'd found his release, ejaculating onto your tits as well as your face. As you pulled away to taste his cum, he asked, "Are you ready now?"

You simply nodded, before removing your panties, and laying back on the ground. Quickly mounting you, Leviathan began to slowly enter you, little by little.

Arching your pain a bit in pain, this got his attention as he asked, "A-Are you allright?!"

You opened your eyes as you look up at him with a sweet, almost serene smile. "I'm allright, Levi...Just move slowly..."

Leviathan smiled back, before leaning down to kiss you as he began to thrust into you. Of course, he had to make sure you weren't hurting anymore, keeping his movements slow but gentle.

Keeping himself up on perching his arms on either side of you, you both moaned together as numerous sensations welled within your body alongside his. He even broke the kiss to nibble and suckle at your lower lip, a sweet gasp emitting from you.

Within the planetarium, the only people present were just you and Leviathan. Not only that, but the sound of slick movements and ethereal moans and grunts filled the area.

He could only admire as to how flushed and sweaty your body was, even glowing due to the moonlight upon the two of you. He'd eventually go a little faster, once the pain of losing your virginity was gone.

"Keep going..." you managed to say between sweet breaths.

"I am...I'm going as fast as I can!" he exclaimed, moving his hips faster and harder than before.

Wrapping your arms around him, you clung to him like static as your (e/c) eyes widened. It didn't take long for you to scream out into the heavens, feeling yourself let go by the minute.

Leviathan shuddered as he filled you to the brim, both your climaxes almost simultaneous. "(y-y/n)..." he muttered, before you share one last passionate kiss.

Upon breaking it, you simply stared into each other's eyes for a while, drinking in all the love and lust that had engulfed you. Simply put, you were mates at last. "Levi..." you spoke back.

Eventually, your bodies cooled, before Leviathan asked, "Do you mind if we get dressed, and head to your dorm?"

You were inquisitive at his words, and you smiled. "I don't mind. That way, we can continue where we left off. Sound good?" you replied.

"Sounds good to me."

And with that, you'd got all your clothes back on together, and left the planetarium. From there, you'd invite Leviathan to your dorm, and once again, your carnal knowledge came into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three down, four to go!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thank you so much for waiting as always!

**Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With an extremely shy personality, it was no surprise that you were the least sociable among your class. Despite this, though, you were also a genuinely sweet girl.

You also didn't have that many friends, either. As a result, you were described by others as a wallflower, and on top of all that, you were easily picked on by the more upper-class demon students.

It would all change one day, when you were harassed and teased by a couple of popular female students. You ignored them, nonetheless, but it didn't take long for a man with blond hair to show up and chew them out for attacking such a helpless girl.

You wound up thanking him for helping you, and he ended up recalling briefly seeing you in the library, your personal hot spot. After school, you met him again, and he introduced himself as Satan.

You did the same as well, and as time passed, you both began to hang out more often at the library. He even remarked that you were the only person that could make him smile, which made you very happy.

During a special holiday dance, things nearly led to a crescendo, when you showed up, but never found a possible partner yet. But then, as luck would have it, Satan, having finished conversing with his brothers about you, approached you with a unexpected smile.

"Satan...?" you asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Ah, it's you again, (y/n). Have you been keeping up with your studies like I have?" he replied.

"Yes."

You nodded after speaking, before he said, "It looks like you don't have a partner, I assume." As he outstretched his hand, he added, "So I have been thinking of wanting you to dance with me."

Feeling your heart skip a beat, you gladly take his hand. "O-Of course, I will. Thank you so much for asking me." you said, a noticeable blush decorating your cheeks.

As you both reached the center of the room, you have danced together that was akin to old-fashion ballroom dancing. At the same time, you were continuously blushing beet red, which got his attention.

"(y/n)? Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong. It's just that...that I've never forgotten your act of kindness when you saved me from those rich girls." you replied.

Satan couldn't help but smile as he stared into your (e/c) irises, and in return, you ended up smiling back. "I also think that you might be the only friend I ever had." you added.

This made him blush a bit, but maintained his smile as he replied, "Thank you..."

And with that, both of you resumed dancing together, and even took a break to talk about what gifts you and your family members were getting for you and each other soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month or so later, you'd pay a visit to see Satan. After he granted you entry upon your arrival, he'd let you into his room. Since both of you were planning to study together, it seemed it would be an ordinary day.

Or was it?

Just as you were halfway through with the homework that RAD granted both of you, Satan suddenly stared straight at you in the eye. He was sporting a noticeable flush on his cheeks, and soon enough, you had a similar blush, as well.

"Um...S-Satan..." you muttered, turning your head away. "I think it's...it's hit me again..."

Indeed, as a demon, you had constantly masturbated when you found the urge to mate, but you couldn't due to your lack of confidence in yourself. And now, at a time like this, it seemed there was no turning back.

"So have I..." he said, before adding, "In fact, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I had taken part in mating with other girls like you, but it looks like I haven't found whom I was looking for. Until I met you, and from that point on, we became the closest of friends, and you even said it yourself that I was your first and only friend. So..." he said, gazing into your eyes.

"(y/n), I want this. In fact, I want this as much as you." Satan concluded, placing both hands on your cheeks.

"M-Me too."

The look on your face said it all, and you also added, "How I wished we could be beyond friends..."

He smiled, before he said, "Me too..."

It wouldn't take long for both of you to lock lips for the first time, and while this wasn't his first kiss, this was clearly yours. Thankfully, he made sure it was soft and gentle, before he broke away and set everything belonging to you and him away.

As Satan began to remove his own uniform, you had also followed suit. Soon, you were now in nothing but your underwear, and when your eyes cast to his well-built form, you blushed, almost prone to covering your eyes in shame.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's...It's nothing."

"You can lower your hands, (y/n). You don't need to be shy." he reassured you.

You nodded, before beginning to admire every single honed muscle on his body. Your heart couldn't stop pounding when you brought your hands to his abs, believing yourself to be thankful for this moment.

"Um...now what?" you asked.

Satan blushed, before pulling down his boxers, to which you nearly flinched at first. However, you took a deep breath before removing your bra and panties, covering yourself with both hands as 'underwear'.

He said as he gently pulled down your hands, "Like I said, you shouldn't be shy. Consider this a learning experience."

You wound up smiling at his words, before he reached out with one hand to your breasts. He gently fondled and caressed each of them, impressed by their size as you gasped at his touch, while the other traced at the outline of your pussy.

Soon, he pressed you down on the bed and spread your legs. Satan was amazed as to how wet you already were due to having already gone in heat, before sinking his tongue into you.

Your hands gripped the sheets as he tasted your twat, savoring its sweetness as he looked up at you. Through half-lidded eyes, you watched as he also brought one of his hands to his shaft, stroking it in tandem.

Already taking notice of the precum emitting from you, he smiled as he replaced his tongue with his fingers. As he slid two of them within you, he asked, "(y/n), have you ever done this before?"

You simply looked down on him as you replied between soft gasps, "No. I never did, but I feel like I'm happy for you to be my first."

Your words made him blush, but he ended up nodding his approval, looking up with a confident smile as he delved his digits into you. His ministrations had made your hips buck up, indicating his work was paying off as you jerked your head from side to side as you cry out his name.

As you found release, Satan leaned in to once again taste you, this time lapping up your honey almost hungrily. In addition, his cock was now hard as a rock due to his stroking, prompting him to sit before you.

Guiding his length to your pussy, he begins inching himself inside you. Just as he was halfway through, however, he saw you shut your eyes as you also cover your face.

Leaning in to gently pull down your hands, Satan kissed you almost tenderly. "I'll go slow, just for you."

You nodded, and wrapped your arms around him as he began to move at a steady pace. He shuddered as he found not only the tightness of your pussy very comfortable, but also reveled in the fact that, true to his word, he was your first.

Moving his lips to the side of your neck, Satan gave the area gentle, sweet kisses. "Oh...Satan..." you muttered between passionate moans.

"You're so beautiful, (y/n)...I'm so happy to be your first!"

His words touched your heart greatly, and you claimed each other's lips in yet another kiss. This time, though, your tongues dueled with one another, almost in a carnal dance.

When you finally gave him the signal to pump into you faster, Satan complied. At the same time, he brought one hand to one of your breasts, squeezing it lustfully while the other held onto your waist.

His grunts, and your cries of passion, filled the room. Thankfully, no one else in the House of Lamentation could hear anything like that. Regardless, your fingers ran up and down his back, almost in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

But, alas, all good things like this had to come to an end. Propping himself up on his elbows, Satan gazed down into your eyes as he asked in the midst of his groans, "Can you feel it? I know...I can..."

You look up at him with an uncontrollable lust in your eyes, and managed to reply, "Me too, Satan!"

Clinging to him like static, you moan out in bliss as your orgasm flooded within you. He followed your lead, grunting your name as he emptied himself inside.

Satan shuddered as he pulled out, and held onto you while you were both seeing stars from such an incredible climax together. "We are mates...at last..." he whispered in your ear.

You could only smile, running your fingers through his hair, and replied, "I'm so glad..."

"And so am I."

He raised his head up to kiss you on the forehead, before laying on his side and pulling you close. You sighed happily as you felt the warmth of his bare skin against yours, before finding sleep in his arms...

...for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've got nothing to special to conclude here, but...Happy Holidays!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new (other than proofreading and fixing certain sentences), but once again, thanks for waiting!

**Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in your class knew you were a genuinely bright and friendly girl, and it showed due to your easily excitable nature. But at the same time, you were also scatter-brained at times, and had a little secret of your own.

You were always engrossed in reading erotic novels, and even reading up on guides on sex and love. It also helped that you were a major pervert, often peeping on the communal baths to see naked male students as they cavorted with other (and in some cases, female students).

And, let's not forget that verbal tic of yours: "Tee-hee." Some of your classmates found it to be endearing, while others found it annoying. Finally, you had been taking up speech-craft since you first enrolled, and from the looks of things, you've yet to put it to the test.

But one student at RAD would soon get your attention, that student being the charismatic Asmodeus. While you were reading a book about a promiscuous aristocrat finding himself in love with a woman after having a one-night stand with her, he noticed that it was the same book he had used to read.

As he approached you, you asked if this was his favorite book. Surprisingly, he'd say that it, indeed, was. In fact, this also led to both of you introducing yourselves to each other.

And with that, you'd finally get along as eventual friends as the months went by. Both of you were never afraid to gloat about each other's relationship and future romance to your and his classmates, but you've yet to discuss the whole mating thing.

It couldn't come at a better time, as you were in the communal baths, already in one of the baths soaking in the warm waters. Almost out of nowhere, you noticed Asmodeus sinking into another bath as he put away his towels.

Quickly exiting your bath, you wrapped yourself in a towel before walking towards him. Removing your towel, you then got inside, and as you sat next to him, he smiled as he exclaimed, "Oh, (y/n)! It's great seeing you again!"

"Glad to see you, too. Well, there's something I wanted to tell you." you replied.

"Really? What is that?"

"I have been delving into speech-craft so much, that I wanted to turn from a devil into a succubus. What do you think?" you said.

"A succubus, huh? Sounds a bit complicated, but at the same time, it sounds pretty cool." he responded. "So...have you ever found the perfect mate for yourself?" he asked.

You shook your head 'no', sporting a small frown. "No, I'm afraid. But to tell you the truth, I have been preparing myself with numerous books, honing my speech-craft, and...well...doing solo activities, tee-hee."

That signature giggle of yours was something that Asmodeus could never get enough of, but he also thought of it to be quite the turn-on. "Solo activities, huh? Sounds like you're more than prepared." he said.

You smiled, and replied, "Also...I have been exploring some kinks, as well."

"Ooh, kinks? Like what?"

"Well...putting a blindfold on my partner and or lightly tying their hands to the bed. Would you be more than happy to be interested in that?" you asked, nuzzling next to him, even as you continuously admired the lean muscularity of his body.

"Didn't know you'd be pretty kinky..." Asmodeus said, a small giggle emitting from him. "Of course, as long as we're both cool with it."

"We are, don't worry...tee-hee."

You both smiled at each other, before you offered to wash his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later, Asmodeus had invited you over to visit him. Though you were expecting things to turn out normally in the end, something good was going to come out of it.

In fact, you had brought some stuff along with you, and it couldn't come at a better time. It was that time of day when every demon like you would go into heat, and to you, it was going to be quite exciting.

"I wonder why you brought me here?" you asked.

"Well, I just couldn't hold it in, and I was wishing for you to show up, and here you are!" he replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, really?" You sat into Asmodeus's lap, sporting a mischievous smile. "Me neither; boy, do I have some surprises to spice things up for you...tee-hee!"

It wouldn't take long for you to kiss full on the lips, before he said, "Didn't know you could kiss like that, (y/n). Have you mated before?"

"Not really, but I want my first time to be special... **very** special, tee-hee."

You start peeling off his clothes, revealing his toned body little by little. "Mmm...you look amazing as always." you whisper in his ears.

Asmodeus, who had consented to your actions, smiled as he asked, "Mind if I see you nude again?"

"Nope!"

You eagerly began undressing, until you were clad in your bra and panties, and he in only his briefs. Remembering the bag of goodies you brought with you, you opened it, and took out a silk red blindfold and some handcuffs.

Walking over to him, you heard him ask, "Is this a blindfold?"

"Yes...and you're gonna wear it, too, tee-hee." you replied.

Once the blindfold was around his eyes, you followed suit by pressing him onto the center of the bed. "Now, about these handcuffs...would you please consent to what I'm doing here?"

"Sure. I hope it's not dangerous." he responded.

You smiled, before kissing up from his abs to his chest. Handcuffs in hand, you attached them to his wrists, before locking lips in another passion-filled kiss.

Your tongues began to collide almost instantly, and you were impressed by Asmodeus's kissing techniques, which he had learned from many other 'experiences'. Once you broke it, your lips began traveling to the middle of his chest, down to his taut stomach, and finally ending at his nether regions, covered by his briefs.

A big smile decorated your face, as you slide them off, revealing his erect cock before your (e/c) eyes. "Such fantastic girth!" you muttered to yourself almost dreamily.

Moans and groans of sweet pleasure escaped his lips as he allowed you to run your tongue up and down his shaft, bucking his hips in delight. Through the blindfold, his eyes slowly closed as he whispered to you, "(y/n), keep going..."

You granted Asmodeus's wish as you took more of you in your mouth, though you didn't want to go too deep. Bringing one of your hands to his balls, you start fondling them, causing him to arch his back and shudder in delight.

Suddenly, you heard him letting out a gasp as he muttered, "M-More..."

Licking your lips, you went faster than before, with your other hand sliding into your panties. Your fingers would finally delve into your already wet pussy, and it looked like your work was starting to pay off.

"(y-y/n)...I'm about to..."

His moans and grunts were now at a crescendo, and soon, he ejaculated into your mouth. Little by little, you swallow down his cum, before removing your bra and undies, leaving you naked alongside him.

You had also unraveled his handcuffs with the key that came with them, and brought them back to your box. When you finally removed the blindfold, Asmodeus suddenly kissed you deeply.

Tongues now dancing wildly, he kept you in his arms, before you stroke his cock off yet again. He'd finally stand erect once more, and as you were still on top, you take a deep breath.

Slowly lowering down, you grit your teeth as he was halfway into you. Asmodeus smiled and gave you yet another kiss, taking you into his arms. This time, it was more reassuring, and as he broke it, he told you, "I'm going to be as gentle as I can, okay?"

"Okay...tee-hee."

Almost instantly, you begin to slowly move your hips. Soft gasps and moans worked your way through your lips as you rode him at a slow, gentle pace, leaning down to kiss him again.

Asmodeus's hands gently caressed your back, sending pleasurable jolts down your spine. They'd soon reach for your breasts, squeezing them as well as teasing your hard nipples.

"A-Asmodeus!" you cry out, now arching your back as he thrust upwards into you.

This allowed him to almost squeeze your tits with reckless abandon, his moves in tandem with yours as you sped things up. "You're so tight for a virgin!" he exclaimed while looking up at you with a lustful fervor in his eyes.

His hands would lower down to your buttocks, cupping and squeezing them with the same passion as they did with your breasts. Your now loud, passionate moans soon created a sensuous symphony with Asmodeus's equally lusty grunts.

"Keep going, (y/n)...don't stop!" he said between ragged breaths.

You arched your back when you were now on the brink of climax, and soon moaned his name loudly as you eventually orgasmed before him. Reaching your waist with both hands, he clenched his teeth while pulling out, finding release as his cum landed onto your stomach and breasts.

Falling into his arms, you look up at Asmodeus with a genuine smile, nuzzling into his chest. Your skin was already flush with desire, as was his. "Tee-hee...I think I've found my mate!" you exclaimed.

"Same goes for me."

He then looked over at you and asked, "Mind if we keep going in the bathroom?"

"Not at all...Hey!" you replied, but soon found yourself getting scooped in his arms as he got off the bed.

Indeed, he was confident in sending you over the edge again, kissing you sweetly as he entered the bathroom with you in his arms. Now that you've done things your way, it was time he'd return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more, two to go!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Beelzebub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, everyone!

**Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since childhood, you had been very close with the twins. You had always been a big-sister-figure to Belphegor, while having known Beelzebub more in your life.

Having a friendly, mature personality and demeanor, you've earned some more friends along the way. When you've finally attended RAD after coming of age, you've learned that some of your friends, including the twins, attended the academy, as well.

Rekindling your childhood friendships with them, you soon found yourself developing strong feelings for Beelzebub, as did he. Unfortunately, the fact that your mating cycle once per month always seemed to get in the way, as he had mated with other girls, with little success.

In fact, some of your friends had mated before, and that something you'd seem to be envious about. As for you, you've relied on letting out your sexual tension by doing things alone.

But that was another story, as after school, you'd offer to take Beelzebub and his brother back home as usual. And yet, you had something to talk to him about, something that had been on your mind for so many years.

As soon as Belphegor headed inside, this left you and and the elder twin alone. Looking over at him, you asked, "Hey, Beel?"

"Yes?" he inquired.

"I brought an extra sandwich with me for you in case you were starving, even after lunch."

As you spoke, you opened your lunch box, and took out the sandwich in question. Indeed, you spent lunch eating with him and talking about how things were going between him and his brothers.

Beelzebub was surprised at first, but he smiled he graciously took the uniquely crafted food from you. As he began eating it almost excitedly, you smiled at him as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Well, I've been working as a waitress since I first attended RAD, and my dad was thinking if you can join us in cooking together." you said.

Your father had been a chef almost his entire lifespan at Hell's Kitchen, and that he would always make sure you wouldn't work too much. Otherwise, you'd end up stressed out from so much to do.

This prompted Beelzebub to ponder for a bit, before he ended up smiling at you. "I would very much like that. Thank you."

As he'd continue eating, he bring up another topic, which you'd eagerly wanted to hear more about. Another simple, ordinary day for both of you as always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month or so later, you had been in your dorm, having finished doing your homework. Before school ended for the day, Beelzebub had asked if he could visit you, to which you accepted.

At the same time, though, you've found yourself going into heat, just in time as you opened the door and let him in. "Beelzebub...It's good to see you again." you told him with a smile.

"Me, too." he replied. He, too, was unaware of the fact that his mating cycle had kicked in, as well.

You nodded, but could only blush as you stared at him in the eyes. "We were going to talk about upcoming events happening at RAD, but..."

"But what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, all demons like you and me have this cycle that happens once a month. I think it's the perfect time for me to tell you something..." you replied.

You gaze up into his eyes, and after taking a deep breath, finally spoke, "Beelzebub, we've known each other for so long, I have been wondering that we could take things further, and..."

Beelzebub had a light flush on his cheeks, before he tucked some (h/c) hair behind your ear. "(y/n)...I've been thinking the same thing, especially since this cycle had gotten the better of us."

A large smile appeared on your face as you lean in to kiss him, almost sweetly. He returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him.

When he broke the kiss, Beelzebub brought you down on your bed, gazing down at you as he brought a hand to your already clothed breasts. You shudder as the warm touch of his hands sent a pleasurable shock down your body, and stared up at him as he continued.

This time, he began to disrobe you, little by little, until you were clad in only your silk white bra and matching panties. You sported a noticeably needy look on your face, implying that he'd follow your lead.

Beelzebub simultaneously smiled and nodded, before he undressed himself. By the time he was wearing nothing than his boxers, you ended up blushing as you admired every single muscle on his body, as he was truly well-built, almost like a god.

You close your eyes as you took off your bra and undies, so that you were now naked before him. Following suit, he'd discard his underwear, leaving both of you bare in front of each other.

Blushing as much as you were, Beelzebub once again placed his hands on your breasts, and this time, this made you press your legs together. Trying to fight back the fact that you were growing wetter due to you being in heat, you allowed a sweet moan to emit from you.

"You've grown to be such a handsome man..." you simply told him.

"So have you. I've never seen such a beautiful girl like you before until now..." he replied.

It didn't take long for him to lower down and take an already hard nipple into his mouth, suckling gently. You run your fingers through his hair as you let out another moan, silently encouraging him to give your other nipple the same loving care.

While Beelzebub took care of your breasts, one of his hands went down in between your legs, sinking his digits into your area. Bucking your hips, you watch as he simultaneously sent you over the edge.

Suddenly, you feel something big and hard against your skin, and this wound up getting his attention, too. He reluctantly let go of your breasts, and while he fingered you deeper than before, he stroked himself off as his shaft was now hard and almost needy.

"(y/n)...are you ready?" he asked.

"I-I am...I'm more than ready..." was all that you could reply between endless gasps and moans.

With that, Beelzebub mounted you, sporting an expression indicating that he was just as anxious as you are. After a few teases to your entrance, he'd slowly inch himself into you bit by bit.

Once completely inside, he saw that you were gripping the sheets with both hands. Leaning down to kiss you deeply, this made you calm down and let go, choosing to wrap your arms around his strong back.

Your lips collided several times, before sinking your tongues in for the first time. This made things even more passionate, combined with your sweet cries and Beelzebub's grunts and shudders, both of love and pleasure.

"Beel...I..." you managed to whisper, but luckily, it was he that reassured you.

"I love you too, (y/n)..."

Those words made your heart skip a beat, and as he moved his lips to the side of your neck, he gave the area sweet kisses, and almost a love bite. You were on Cloud 9, overwhelmed by not only all the tenderness you had bestowed on each other, but that you've found each other in more ways than one.

"Move...faster..." you spoke in the midst of labored breaths.

Beelzebub nodded, and from there, his thrusts were now more harder and more passionate. He placed numerous kisses on your lips, your shoulders, and even your breasts as he sought every which way to make you see stars.

You arch your back, moans escalating into a crescendo of sorts as you look up at him with lustful (e/c) eyes. "J-Join me, Beel...!" was your breathy command.

"I will soon, my love!" he called out to you.

It didn't take long for both of you to find release, moaning each other's name in tandem. As he filled you to the brim, your pussy was overflowing with not only each other's cum, but that it nearly soaked the bed.

Shuddering as he pulled out, Beelzebub kept you in his embrace, not wanting to let go. The feel of your skin against his felt so warm, it felt like heaven of sorts.

"(y/n)...If we ever graduate from RAD, I want us to keep mating. And maybe start a family together."

"Me, too, Beel." you replied, and keeping each other in your embrace, you silently thanked yourself for having your first with your closest childhood friend turned lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done; there isn't anything to close things out other than that, though.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well, this is it, the finale of The Perfect Mate. Once again, thanks for waiting!

**Obey Me!: The Perfect Mate**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juggling your life studying at RAD with working at Ristorante 6 part-time as a waitress, it wasn't easy for a demon like yourself. Sometimes, you would crash into other people without knowing what was going on, and apologized for everything that just happened.

However, you were a genuinely warmhearted girl who'd really mean it with your words. So, all in all, life was perfectly mundane at best, at least for you.

Until one day, when you were hurrying up for your next class, and found yourself bumping into a fellow male student. You did your usual spiel, but he helped you up and said his apologies, too.

It wouldn't take long for both of you to introduce yourselves, and the boy was none other than Belphegor, youngest of the seven demon brothers. He even told you that he was also one of your classmates, as well, to your surprise.

From that point on, you both began meeting each other, during every school day. Sometimes, you'd bump into each other, but were able to easily recognize one another, too.

Developing a genuine friendship over the months, it wouldn't take long for Belphegor asking you if you'd like to have lunch together. You'd excitedly accepted his offer, and when lunch time came around, you had been eagerly waiting for him in the courtyard.

"Hey, Belphy!" you called out as you approached him. For once, you didn't fall flat on your face. If you did, everything would come flying out your hands, and you'd have no one to blame but yourself.

"Hey, (y/n)." he said, sporting a small smile on his face. "So, uh...did you wanna eat with me like I promised you?"

"Yeah; how could I forget?" you replied as you sat next to him.

"Well..." he said, before opening his lunch box. There was homemade sushi inside, which made you quite curious.

It wouldn't take long for you to follow suit, taking out some homemade poison apples. Before taking a bite, you asked, "Is that sushi? Did you make it yourself?"

Belphegor nodded, and said, "I always make sure to prepare my lunch...if I ever felt like it. Otherwise, Beelzebub would just make them instead."

Nodding again, you asked, "Do you mind if I had a bite?"

This caught him offguard, but he ended up smiling. "S-Sure. If that's what you wanted."

Almost eagerly, you picked up the chopsticks, and began eating a part of the food. You were amazed at how great it tasted, before exclaiming, "This is really good! Now that I think about it..."

You offered him the poison apple, which you were going to eat, and asked, "Maybe we can share our food together?"

Shrugging, Belphegor replied with a simple, "Sure."

He bit into the apple, and after consuming a bit of it, he smiled. "Not bad, I guess."

You beamed, before lunch continued on, with you conversing over how your studies were doing for both of you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months had passed, and when you were leaving school, you encountered Belphegor. He asked if you wanted to hang out somewhere tonight, and lucky for you, you had a day off from work.

You chose to spend some time outdoors together, hoping to admire the eternal night sky, as well as the cityscape of Devildom. Unbeknownst to you, however, it was around the same time that you'd go both go into heat.

After going out, with Belphegor telling his brothers he might be back, you'd reach a secluded, grassy area. It looked look the perfect place for a picnic, though you had no interest in having one at the moment.

"It's so beautiful...but then again, this is the same sky I grew up seeing." you tell him.

"So have I." he said, before he found himself stirring...somewhere.

Almost simultaneously, you were blushing, but at the same time, wondering if this was it. As a child, you've learned a lot from your parents, as they had mated when they were merely teenagers in love attending RAD.

But you had yet to find that special someone, and that the closest you had to sexual gratification was masturbating in the communal baths. You did make sure no one would walk in on you, of course.

Belphegor turned his head to face you as he seemed concerned, "What's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

"It's..." you managed to say, but bit your lower lip out of shame. "It's hit me too..."

He was quite familiar with mating with other female demons, so it was quite clear he knew what you were talking about. He stroked your cheeks with both hands, staring at you in the eyes as he spoke.

"Given that we're alone, I think we should take things slow. In fact, do you have any experience in mating?" he asked.

You shook your head 'no', and this caused him to smile as he said, "I guess fate's really brought us together, (y/n)."

"I guess so, too."

Your words made his smile grow larger, before he claimed your lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. When he broke it, he began taking his time disrobing in front of you.

You followed suit, but settled in only your bra and undies as Belphegor was now completely naked in front of you. He was simply ripped, and your (e/c) eyes widened as you couldn't help but admire his body.

Getting on top of him as he laid back, you shared another kiss, but this time, let your tongues slowly dance together. At the same time, one of your hands reached for his cock, already hardened to the touch.

Belphegor moaned into your lips as he felt your touch, while he did the same thing. His hands ran across your bare skin, seemingly anxious to see you nude before his hungry eyes.

Breaking the kiss, he asked, "May I remove your undergarments?"

"Sure."

He swiftly took off your bra and panties, so that you were naked and on top. Leaning down to kiss you yet again, your hand kept going up and down his shaft.

With such movements, it didn't take long for you to turn around, with your ass in front of his face. Taking hold of your buttcheeks, Belphegor wound up sinking his tongue into your pussy.

Returning the favor, your mouth took most of him into you, your tongue now trailing across his shaft almost hungrily. You whimpered as his tongue delved into your twat, completely in tandem with your fellatio on him.

"(y/n)...mmm..."

Grabbing hold of your hips, Belphegor went deeper, and at the same time, you were speeding up faster than before. It wouldn't take long for both of you to achieve orgasm together, you moaning aloud as he tasted your sweet juices.

He also followed your lead, ejaculating into your mouth, before you swallowed it, little by little. Wiping some remaining cum off your mouth, you turned around and faced him, sporting a needy gaze.

Taking hold of your hands, he watched as you lowered down onto his cock. Belphegor quickly sensed you biting your lower lip, and pulled you down so that he could give you gentle, reassuring kisses.

The lip-locking soon became more passionate, though, with your tongues dancing together in sync with your slow riding. He wrapped your arms around him, your breasts pressing against his chest.

"I'm so thankful to be your first, (y/n)..." he whispered in your ear.

"Belphy..." you managed to say with a smile.

Pumping upwards into you, Belphegor watched as you arched your back. One of his hands reached for your breasts, squeezing one of them as his grunts mixed in with your sweet cries.

You placed your hands on his abs, you began to go a little faster, your hips moving up and down on his cock. Your skin was literally glowing under the night sky, as was his.

"Oh, (y/n)...I'm..."

"Oh, Belphy! I want to feel your love inside me!"

"(Y/N)!"

"BELPHY!"

Reaching a crescendo together, you and Belphegor came as one. His essence spilled into you completely, along with sweet honey from you. Before long, you fell onto him, to which he held onto you.

Resting your head on his warm chest, you look up and him and smiled. "Hey, Belphy?"

"Hm?" he asked inquisitively.

"We should do this once a night. Even if we aren't in heat like we were." you replied.

"Fair enough. Maybe on one of those nights I can put cat ears on you and make you meow."

You giggled as you snuggled into his arms, a moment of rest overtaking the both of you until your next coitus for the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. Now that it's finished, be sure to gush over the sweetness of this fanfic! And once again, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> And that's only the prologue. Be sure to be on the lookout for a new chapter in the future!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
